elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Niklaus Azera
Niklaus "Nik" Azera is an assassin of the Order, and the adoptive son of Alisande Azera. Biography Early Life Niklaus Azera was born in 919 AD to an unnamed Irish mother and a Viking father. However, before he could be named, his parents were slaughtered, and he was forced into slavery. To be continued... Personality Outwardly, Nik is intimidatingly calm, laconic in speech, and restricted in emotional responses. Supremely focused, disciplined and always in control, Nik rarely raises his voice or loses his composure, no matter the provocation. While he has shown to be utterly ruthless towards his enemies and has no qualms against using lethal force, he prefers to use strategy and deception to avoid senseless murder when possible. Though stoicism and avoidance comes easily to him, Nik has shown that he is still capable of affection, humor, and compassion. Physical Appearance Perpetually clean shaven and neat, Nik is a handsome man in his early thirties, with a lightly-tanned complexion, refined features, dark brown eyes, perfectly groomed brown hair, and an incredibly tall and lean-muscled physique. While it is not uncommon for him to be seen in his tactical uniform, Nik often prefers to wear an immaculate dark suit or a blazer and slacks, paired with expensive leather boots. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Conditioning: After having undergone and survived the Rites of the Order, Nik's body and mind were significantly enhanced, resulting in the following capabilities: ** Regenerative Healing Factor: While Nik is far from invulnerable and can still be injured in ways comparable to a normal human, in the event of an injury, his enhanced metabolism enables him to recover from virtually any injury or affliction that is not immediately fatal within a matter of hours, such as puncture wounds, deep lacerations, broken bones, severe burns, impalement, blunt force trauma, radiation poisoning, damaged nerves, and various other injuries that an ordinary human would unable to heal. His enhanced metabolism also bolsters his overall vitality and immune response, rendering him immune to aging, intoxication, and infection. ** Superhuman Endurance: Nik’s musculature and metabolism have been conditioned and significantly enhanced, affording him exceptional lung capacity, endurance, and resistance to injury. As a result, he is capable of holding his breath underwater for longer periods of time, exerting himself at maximum capacity for several hours before showing signs of fatigue or hunger, and enduring various opposing forces that would permanently incapacitate or kill an ordinary human, such as falls from several stories, extreme impact forces, powerful energy attacks, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, without fatigue or injury. ** Superhuman Mental Performance: Nik’s entire nervous system has been drastically restructured, enhancing overall mental performance to a level superior to normal humans. As a result, his mind operates in the most rapid and efficient manner possible, resulting in the ability to process multiple sources of information at once, rapidly assimilate knowledge and skills, and flawlessly recall anything he ever experiences or encounters. ** Superhuman Senses: The enhanced structure of Nik's sensory organs combined with the augmented capacity of his nervous system provides him with sensory functions increased to levels of accuracy and detail superior to that of ordinary humans and most animals. As a result, Nik can concentrate his senses to see with far greater clarity and range than an ordinary human and at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye, even in near-total darkness, detect sounds across considerable frequencies and distances, identify and track both chemicals and individuals by scent, and feel footsteps from several yards away and slight changes in pressure and temperature in the atmosphere around him. ** Superhuman Speed: In addition to his muscular strength, agility, and bodily coordination, Nik’s overall speed, reflexes, and reaction time have been enhanced significantly, affording him the ability to move and react at a rate of speed that far surpasses normal human potential. At maximum optimal capacity, he is capable of effectively maneuvering at high speeds, dodging and deflecting attacks and projectiles, swiftly scaling complex terrains, incapacitating enemies before they can even react, dashing across short distances in seconds, running in excess of a hundred miles per hour, and even outmaneuvering an experienced teleporter. While his top speed remains unclear, his movements often cannot be matched, hindered, or even clearly followed by normal humans. ** Superhuman Strength: Nik’s musculature, connective tissues and skeleton have been enhanced in structure and composition, affording him physical strength that surpasses normal human potential. While his maximum output remains unclear, he is capable of singlehandedly lifting grown men with only one arm, sending enemies flying with mere strikes, snapping steel chains, dismembering enemies with proper leverage, jumping, leaping and springing incredible heights and distances, snapping spines and necks with his bare hands, ripping off armored car-doors, fighting enhanced humans and demons on near equal grounds, and effortlessly lifting objects many times his own body weight. Abilities * Indomitable Will: After enduring centuries in the Pit and undergoing the Order's rigorous conditioning, Nik has attained immense willpower and mental fortitude, enabling him to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, control his emotions, slow his heart rate, overcome the effects of toxins, and even resist psychic attacks, telepathic invasion, and even possession. Once Nik sets his mind on a goal, there isn’t much that can stop him from completing his mission, not even death itself. * Master Assassin: Having been educated and rigorously conditioned by the Order of the Dragon, Nik is one of the deadliest assassins in the Nine Realms, with centuries of expertise in stealth, espionage, infiltration, assassination, several foreign languages, and tracking. Nik is also well versed in demonology, witchcraft, mythology, reading body language, and virtually every armed and unarmed fighting style known to man. Even before his training, Nik had proven extremely effective close range fighter in the Pit. However, after his training, Nik had become a dangerously skilled martial artist, capable of outmaneuvering and overpowering multiple enemies at once. * Skilled Tactician: Infinitely calculating and detached, Nik has proven to be a brilliant tactician, able to quickly analyze situations, formulate strategies, and take action when the opportunity arises. His brilliant tactical sense also allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Equipment Weapons * Blades: Although he has access to military-grade weapons, Nik prefers to use bladed weapons, including double-edged karambits, small push daggers, short throwing knives, and serrated boot knives. Forged from enchanted steel, his blades are incredibly-sharp, virtually indestructible, and capable of shearing through bone and enchanted matter without hindrance. In combat, Nik often wields his blades as thrown weapons to strike down targets from afar or as melee weapons to slash and stab enemies at close range. Other Equipment * Tactical Uniform: Designed for stealth, efficiency and protection, Nik’s tactical uniform is all-black and consists of a protective bodysuit, knee-high boots, and a solid half-mask with a fabric balaclava to not only protect his face, but also conceal his identity. Constructed from reinforced dragon-hide and arachnoweave fibers, Nik’s suit is form-fitting, lightweight and ultra-flexible, providing extreme resistant to weighted impacts, ballistic penetration, slashing, and temperature extremes, without limiting his mobility. Weaknesses * Magic: Despite his knowledge and skilled usage of highly effective supernatural countermeasures, he can still be affected and even killed by powerful witchcraft and mystical objects. * Malnourishment: Though he can survive without food longer than humans, Nik frequently requires large caloric intakes to fuel his metabolism and near-instant cellular regeneration. Failure to consume sufficient calories will drastically reduce muscle mass and render him unable to heal properly. * Mental Illness: Throughout his entire life, Nik has been repeatedly subjected to physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. As a result, he often suffers from intense depression, horrific nightmares, intrusive thoughts, and violent flashbacks. * Severe Physical Trauma: While he is capable of recovering from trauma that would kill an ordinary human, injuries that result in massive blood or tissue loss or direct brain damage can cause permanent damage or even death. Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters